still_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Ida Scalickova
Ida Scalickova is a character in Still Life, voiced by Sarah Leger. Biography Ida often wore a kerchief and was abused by her stepfather. Ida met Otokar and began working for him as one of his girls and prostitutes and a dancer. Ida met and befriended fellow prostitutes Milena and Frantiska. Ida met and befriended Gustav. Everyone described Ida as very beatiful. Gus described her as a caring person, always willing to help and protect others, in spite of her hard life. Sometime later cult targeted Otokar's girls and Mark met and convinced him that they should become models for his paintings and come to his apartment to pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. However this was a trap as Mark was simply luring them to paint and kill them. Otokar introduced his girls to him and told them what they should do. On Otokar's and Mark's request, girls started coming to Mark's apartment to pose for him. Ida and Milena were one of the first to come and posed for him. He painted them and allowed them to leave this time. Soon after that, Ida found Sasha dead and naked on the street with her throat slashed and body eviscerated. After this, Mark began to kill the girls he painted and they began dying and disappearing one after another. Many gone to Mark's apartment and didn't return and were found dead in the same or similar condition and circumstances. Not long after Vitti was found dead in Vitkov park as well and Anezka went missing too, Frantiska was killed and found dead under the Charles bridge. Ida and Milena learned of her death and went to the bridge to see it for themselves. They came to the bridge and saw her body. Milena was traumatized and distraught by it and Ida asked Gustav for help. They stayed on pier near the bridge when Gustav arrived and met him. Later Ida came to orphanage, met Gustav and told him about Vladana. After killing off Apolina, Mark eventually got to Ida, attacked and knocked her out, tied her up, took her to his apartment and placed her on his sofa. He then attacked Gus in catacombs and knocked him out too before taking him to his apartment and tying him to a chair. He then wakes them both up so they could both feel the pain and stabs Ida to death right before Gustav's eyes who screams in pain and falls with the chair. He somehow manages to untie himself and crawls to Ida just as she releases her last breath. Mark nearly kills Gustav too, however, he manages to break free and escape from his aparment, leaving Ida on the sofa. She was then most likely eviscerated and taken somewhere else by Mark and left there like all the other victims. Mark also painted her death as he did with other victims. She was eventually found and became an 8th and last Prague victim. Gallery K5cx-ooXyTY.jpg|Ida poses for Mark. smXZz148fhw.jpg|Ida with Gus. foi9CHRpP_w.jpg|Ditto. -eHrGmT_27M.jpg|Ida being stabbed by Mark. Trivia * Ida's voice actress, Sarah Leger, also voices Victoria.